True Jackson VP- Lust,Love and Prosperity for all
by tommy.ettinger.1
Summary: The Misadventures of True and her friends at Mad Style Rated T will go to M on request.


Welcome to Mad Style, my dream job, my career and my future you know me but do you really have insight on my life. 15 year old fashion designer True Jackson the VP of a million dollar empire run by none other then Maxwell Maddigan he may seem odd and eccentric but that's because he is, still the man is a genius he has every gift a man can be given but doesn't give up in bettering the fashion world in an effort to beat his longtime rival and former best friend Simon Christini. My two best friends Lulu and Ryan Laserbeam help me through the struggles of every day life although Ryan doesn't actually work here and causes most of those said struggles. Amanda Cantwell may come off as cold hearted but that's because she is but still I can't help but feel as time goes on we become a close knit family there's more but ill let the story tell itself from here on out.

Oscar as usual at his work station with his headset on re-directing calls and handling all of mad style's loyal customers "Hello Mad Style can I please direct your call please hold!"

True playfully hops in as usual being the only person aside from Lulu to be so cheerful to be at work "Hey Oscar!, have you seen Jimmy I have something I want to see him about he wasn't in the mail room...yeah I'm surprised too nah just playing, but not really... hold my calls in the meantime!"

To which Oscar replies "Will do True by the way I believe Jimmy went to the cold storage room to get some of Max's favorite ice cream, and yes Ryan is not allowed in there after last time sorry True, it's Max's orders oh hold on I have a call waiting Mad Style please hold!"

Jimmy walks in with the ice cream in hand looking as True was just about to head back into her office "Oh hey True! When did you get here check out my new mail cart alarm now nobody will steal it isn't that awesome! now where did I put that thing"

Ryan as usual and clumsy as can be cheerfully says "sweet a unguarded mail cart!" Ryan then gets on the cart as it starts up luckily without the alarm going off but a tune starts as the halls of Mad Style light up with the sound of FIRE AND ICE as Ryan looks to shut it off holding his ears but accelerates into a wall and screams out his infamous catchphrase Oh come on! as Ryan runs away from the scene of the incident he has caused even more scared as he passed Jimmy and runs off to the break room to find Hibbert and gets a text message to which he secretly goes into the elevator to read as if he were a spy.

Jimmy and True proceed into Trues office as True locks the door to the alarm of Jimmy who wonders what's going on as True plants a kiss onto Jimmy who alarmingly backs up and ends up knocking over a lamp as he tells True "Sorry True I like you too I really do but there's a lot of work to be done today Max really needs this mail sent out oh and tonight my band got a gig! It's at a old folks home!.

True understandingly but still a little bit disappointed nods and closes her door as we pan over back to Ryan Laserbeam who finds out the text is from his girlfriend Kelsey who wants him to buy her lunch to which Ryan races off to the only place he knows best Snackleberry Junction or as he calls it Snackleberry J's he reaches the lobby of the building to find Mikey J sitting on the sofa with a bunch of red roses as Ryan proceeds to ask "what up with the flowers" and Mikey J replies "Oh hey Ryan, Actually there roses they're for Lulu its our 4 month anniversary" and Ryan as usually carefree responds "whoops don't care off to Snackleberry J's!" and runs down the street but then turns around and goes the other way losing his direction as Lulu goes down the stairs to greet Mikey as she loves the flowers he hands her and awwws as they share a kiss.

Amanda knocks numerous times on True's door as True still down from Jimmy not having time for her as usual nonchalantly says "Come in" and Amanda with a small smirk walks in to see True noticeably not her cheery self replies to True "ooh what's wrong by the way True emergency staff meeting hurry up or you'll be late" True replies with "It's noting oh and I'll be there in a minute" Amanda lets out her signature snort as she replies "you better be True that's when it begins Max's orders" True gives a bug eye look back and retorts "You said what now!" as she rushes off to the staff meeting and just makes it as Max smiles and asks her to sit down which she does.

Max begins his speech "Hello everybody as you know I once had a no employee dating policy in effect but it has come to my attention that production has been down and I'm afraid I just may have to start one up again. Trues heart sank in her chest as she was seemingly appalled by decision and retorted "But but !" to which Max lets out a chuckle "Got ya True!" that's not why I'm here the real reason is because I want you all to pick out a fabric for our new dress due out next week the one I decide on will be worn by none other then Ariana Grande on her new episode of Sam and Cat on Nickelodeon! Koppleman lets out a huge smile as Max looks back at him and shouts "Koppleman OUT!" as he puts his head downwards towards the floor and paces off as True gasps "Oh my god! I love Ariana! She was so funny as Cat on Victorious" to which Amanda replies "Gah as usual I have no clue who these people are now if you don't excuse me I must make a long distance call to Brock Champion with my company credit card.

True leaves the staff meeting and Jimmy walks up to her and says "Hey True I'm sorry about earlier I'm all done now though if that offer is still out there to you know". Jimmy takes breath spray from his pocket and sprays it in his mouth as he puckers up and True smiles pulls his arm and slams her office door closing the lights.

TBC: my first story if you want me to continue let me know also tell me if you want it to be T rated or M rated. I tried my best to keep the characters as close to the show as possible, yes I posted before but I realized it was probably too short I don't know which length I should make my chapters so feedback would be really appreciated wether negative or positive.


End file.
